Love and Wrestling
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Bobby Roode and his faction are running roughshod over Impact Wresting, and now he wants Mickie James for himself. When someone has the guts to stand up to him, just how far will Bobby Roode go just to get what he wants?
1. The Accident

**AN: Well, this is a new story by me. It takes place a few years after the events of my other story, 'First Time'. It involves some of the TNA wrestlers and knockouts as well. With that said, thanks for taking the time for reading and I hope that you will enjoy it.**

**Chapter One: The Accident**

Michael thought that his life could not get any better for him. He had a very beautiful girlfriend in Knockout Mickie James. He was a rising star in TNA, and respected back stage by some big names there as well. Now he knew that some things were still on the fence in his life. Mickie was a few years older than him, but she was still beautiful to him no matter how many years she had on him. Mickie loved him no matter how young he was, and he felt the same way about her, of course. As the years passed on, it was not before long that Michael started floating the idea of marriage to Mickie, but that was something that he had to think long and hard about. He wanted to marry her, that was no question about that at all. The thing that really rang into his mind was how he was going to do that, and when was he going to do that, that was what he was worried about. He already had a ring bought with the money that he made. He became a wrestler for TNA because he wanted to spend time with Mickie James, he wanted to be a wrestler, and to make money so he could marry her. Was she going to say yes if he were to ask Mickie those four words? God only knows the answer to that.

Michael really loved her, and he was willing to do anything to protect her.

* * *

Michael thought that when he became a wrestler, he was going to be spending time with Mickie most of the time, but some times, he would be scheduled to do different events with Mickie and without her. That meant that there would be at the most at times a week and sometimes longer where he would not see her. He hated that, and Mickie did at times as well, but Michael knew that at times, this was something that working in this business was not surprising to him, but both of them hoped that this would not ruin their relationship, or something bad would happen to one of them, or something bad were to happen to the both of them because of their relationship.

That was going to happen, of course...

* * *

It was late at night, and Michael was lying in bed at their hotel that they shared in Orlando. Michael wished that it was their bed back in Richmond, but this will do at the moment, because they were on the road at the moment. This was another thing that Michael hated about being a wrestler. Not being able to go home at will sometimes. Man, he really hated being in an hotel bed, alone. _Alone, _Michael thought, _I never want to be that way, or be on my own ever again. I hate being alone._ Mickie saved him from being sent to a foster home, and god knows where he would have been if that were to happen.

He thought those words as he stared into the darkness of his hotel room, at the ceiling fan going in the distance of the roof. He felt sleep take over him, and just as his eyes were about to close, he heard his front door open, and Mickie walk in. She dropped her bags at the door, and stripped off her clothes. She did not even bother to change into her pajamas, but decided to sleep in her underwear. She climbed into bed beside him, and gave him a kiss before resting her head on his chest.

"Late night?" Michael asked. Mickie moved out the way so Michael could sit up, and she could literally feel him smiling at her in the dimly lit room.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Mickie asked him.

"Fine. I am worn out with performing, though." Michael said. "I enjoy it because I am spending time with you, and it is good to see what you are about."

"Dixie is talking about giving you a push, because you are literally blowing through the X-Division." Mickie said.

"I want to fight AJ Styles at Destination X." Michael said. "If that happens, it would be fine with me."

"Well, who knows what might happens? Maybe something could happen that will be able to launch you up higher." Mickie said.

"God, I hope so." Michael said. "So, what does Eric Bischoff want you to do with Bobby Roode and Madison Rayne?"

"Nothing, just something he was wondering about, some storyline that he thought up." Mickie answered. It was something in her tone that made him think that there was something else that Mickie was not telling him. He trusted that she was going to tell him what was on her mind. Hopefully.

* * *

_**Backstage: IMPACT WRESTLING**_

Mickie James was walking backstage when she overheard two people talking. Walking further towards the noise, Madison Rayne slightly laughing, talking to someone. She walked a little further, and saw that it was Michael they were talking to.

"Listen, what does your girl have that I don't?" Madison asked, trying to stroke his long blonde hair. Michael snatched his hair away and gave her a slight glare.

"Look, you are nice, Madison, but I really care for the woman that I am with now, so stop." Michael said, getting really impatient. Madison did not care, obviously. She stepped in closer, and ran a hand down his chest. Mickie could tell that Michael was starting to get really pissed off at this, and it was taking every ounce of resistance he had not to slap her, or something worse.

"Look, what she does not know, won't hurt her." Madison said, leaning in for a kiss. Mickie was about to run in and stop this, but Michael stepped to the side, and walked away.

"You'll be sorry! I have connections!" Madison called after him. She stormed off in a rage, while Mickie was smiling and laughing after her.

Mickie sneaked away herself, wondering just what she meant by that. She shrugged off the bad feeling as just a suspicion that she was having.

* * *

It was the end of the night, and Mickie was heading out tol her car to meet Michael. She was looking forward to spending some time with her boyfriend, but that really bad feeling that she had returned. She could not shake that feeling, and as she rounded the corner to get outside, she saw a gathering of some of the other wrestlers there. She saw some cops, and some paramedics loading someone with very familiar long blonde hair into an ambulance. Mickie got closer through the crowd, and talked to one of Michael's close friends, AJ.

"AJ, what happened?" Mickie asked him.

"Someone ran down Michael as he was walking to his car." AJ answered.

"Where are they taking him?" Mickie asked him.

"A local hospital, that would be my buest guess." AJ told her.

"Thanks." Mickie said, breaking past the rest of them. She went to the ambulance, but was stopped short by the cops standing by.

"Please, that is my boyfriend." Mickie pleaded with the officer. She pleaded her case with the man for a few more minutes, and finally she was allowed to travel to the hospital with her boyfriend. She got in the ambulance with him, holding his hand as she quietly spoke to him.

"Michael, baby, please stay with me, I need you with me." Mickie said silently as tears in her eyes fell and the ambulance quietly roared off.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, we find out exactly what happened to Michael, and it is not long before Mickie reaps what happened to Michael. R&R!**


	2. Now The Fallout Begins

**AN: In this chapter, we find out what happens as the result of Michael being ran down at last week **_**Impact!. **_**After that, what is Mickie going to do once she gets back to TNA, or more so, just what is going to happen to her?**

**Chapter Two: Now The Fallout Begins**

_It was after his victory against AJ Styles, and Michael was feeling pretty good. He was walking backstage after quickly changing into some jeans and a t-shirt. He was heading to his car to get something, but now he couldn't remember what it was, however. He made it to his car, and was ruffling through it. Why did he drive a seperate car there if he was with Mickie? Well, Michael and Mickie wanted their relationship to be a secret, because he did not want everyone giving them a certain kind of treatment, good and bad in that instant, and he knew from past experiences that having a relationship with someone that you worked with and having everyone at the same company that you are employed at know who you are dating, plain and simple answer? It would be bad, really bad, at least in Michael's eyes._

_Michael found what he was looking for, and he was heading back for the arena. Then he felt the beams of a headlight coming behind him. By the time he turned around and was ready to react to the car, it ran into him, and sent him flying. Michael landed on the ground, and there he was laying in excrutiating pain. Before he passed out, his last thought was of Mickie..._

* * *

Mickie James was in the hospital waiting room, frantically praying that Michael was going to be alright. She rode in the ambulance here with him, and once they got here, she had to be apart from him when they told her to wait in the waiting room, and now she had to sit here, helpless as she waited for something, any word on his condition. Mickie sat there, letting the tears roll down her face. She remember the conversation that she had with Marie, Michael's older sister. She told him that if anything were to happen to her, Marie was talking about herself in this specific instance, of course. She told her that if anything was to happen to her, she wanted Mickie to take care of her little brother. Mickie was touched that Marie would give her such an honor to take care of her only living family member that she had left at that point. Mickie promised that if anything were to happen to Marie, she would take care of Michael.

Flashback to the present. Now here was Michael was fighting for his life, and he might die because of someone wanting to take him out for some selfish reason...

* * *

Mickie found someone shaking her awake, and when she opened her eyes, she noticed a doctor standing over her, giving her a weak smile.

"Ms. James, I presume?" The doctor asked her. Mickie quickly sat up, and fixed her clothes, and wiped her tear stained cheeks. She fixed herself up the best way that she could, and looked the doctor in the face.

"Yes, how is Michael, doctor?" Mickie asked in a strained and broken voice.

"Michael is out of surgery, but he still could go at a moment's notice." The doctor said softly. "He has a severe spinal injury, and even if he does live, he might not ever walk again."

"Oh god." Mickie said, eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. He left her alone, and left Mickie there with her thoughts. The fact that the man that she grew to befriend and eventually love was going to probably die, she silently broke down and sob silently. Just what was she going to do if Michael left her here all alone.

* * *

It was late at night, and Mickie found herself slowly walking towards Michael's hospital room. She stood at the door to the room, trying to brace herself for what she was about to see. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside. She walked over to his bed, and saw that he was hooked up to a machine and was used to assist him in his breathing. Mickie covered her mouth to shut off a sort of loud gasp of shock. Whoever did this to Michael, running him over, really did a number on him in the process. Mickie quietly pulled up a chair to his bedside, and sat there, quietly staring at her young boyfriend.

"Michael, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to stay here with me, because there are a lot of people here that want you to stay right here with us. I neeed you here with me especially, because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Mickie said. After she spoke, she slowly ran her hand through his long blonde hair, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she snuggled up against him, and for the first time probably since this entire mess happened, she found herself smiling happily.

Soon enough, she found herself falling asleep right next to him.

* * *

Mickie could only sit there and watch as Michael laid there. Ironically, even after all that has happened to him in the past few days, he looked peaceful. The doctors told her that his status went from critical, to guarded, which meant that the danger of him dying was less. That didn't mean that he was out of the woods yet, but the danger of Michael dying was a lot less. That was good, but Mickie was still worried that Michael could go at a moment notice, and she had to be ready for that.

Doctors soon told her that Michael was well enough to breathe on his own, but he was still going to be out for quite a while. Once a few moments have passed, Mickie checked her phone, and saw messages from TNA management, especially from Steve Borden (Sting), Hogan, and Bischoff. She wanted to tell them what was going on, but figured that until it was safe to figure out what was going on, and when she was back at TNA, she was not going to talk to them.

"Now, what in the hell is going on around here?" Mickie wondered as she stared at Michael.

* * *

**AN: This was just a short bridge chapter just to explain what happened to him when he was ran down. Now in the next chapter, Michael finally comes to, and after a little conversation between he and Mickie, she heads back to TNA, where she soon gets confronted with a big surprise. Make sure you stay tuned for that!**


	3. Bearer of Really Bad News

**AN: Michael found himself on the tail end of a hit and run attack. After a sucessful surgery and a few days of rest, Michael finally comes to. Now he has to deal with what might have happened, and one more thing that will make itself known soon enough.**

**Chapter Three: Bearer of Really Bad News**

He did not know what time it was, but when Michael woke up, he saw Mickie sleeping in a chair in the corner. He remembered what happened to him and what brought him here. He was walking back to his car to get something for Mickie when a car came out of nowhere and ran him down. By blind luck he caught the sight of two people in that car. It was two faces that he knew very well. The more that he thought about it, the more he got angry. He would never forget those two faces. He knew right then that he was going to get his revenge when he got better. If he got better, that is.

Michael sat up, and looked towards his girlfriend, who was sleeping peacefully. Michael sat up in his bed, and tried to get her attention.

"Mickie?" Michael said hoarsely. She didn't respond. So Michael tried again.

"Mickie?" Michael tried once more. Mickie stirred and looked right at him. In one quick motion, she kicked off the jacket that she was using to cover herself, and ran over to hug him, crying happily.

"I am go glad that you are alright!" Mickie cried into his long blonde hair. Michael smiled, and hugged her back, patting her hair as a sign of comfort. Mickie broke away, and smiled, wiping her eyes as she did so.

"I thought that I lost you, just like I lost your sister." Mickie sniffed.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Michael stated. "I'm here, granted that I am in bad shape, but I am still here with you, nonetheless."

"What happened back there? Why were you ran down?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know, but it really sucks that someone would have a mean streak that bad enough that they would run me down in cold blood like that." Michael answered.

"Do you know who did it?" Mickie asked, taking a seat on the bed. Michael contemplated telling her exactly who did this to him, but the retaliation and the fear of something happening to her was something that he had to consider, so he lied to her.

"I have no idea." Michael sighed. "Do you know what the doctor said about me?" Michael asked her. Michael really paid attention to her reaction, and once Michael saw her wince, he knew that this was going to be bad news coming.

"They had to do surgery on your back, so you won't be able to walk." Mickie said sadly.

"For how long?" Michael asked her once more.

"You might never walk again." Mickie told him. Once Michael heard those words, he literally was fighting to not lose his cool. His lively hood, his dream, and the things that he wanted to do were gone because of someone that wanted to take him out for selfish reasons. Everything was destroyed by two people that had to pay for this...

* * *

The day came for Michael to be released from the hospital, and boy did it come quickly. After a few weeks, Michael was ready for out patient therapy. There was an arrangement for a nurse to visit him on a regular basis, and that was going to be at their home in Richmond, Virginia. Mickie was happy that Michael was going to be home, but it was obvious to the Virginia Native that something was bothering her young boyfriend, and she wondered what that certain thing was...

* * *

_**Richmond, Virginia**_

Mickie wheeled Michael into their home, and shut the door behind them. It was good to be home, but things were going to change, and not for the better either. Mickie went out to their car for a brief moment, and brought in their bags, leaving them at the door. Michael sighed, and calmly looked around the living room. He hasn't been here in a while, but it was good to be back, even under the given circumstances.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked, standing before him.

"It sucks that I am going to be in this wheelchair for a while, or forever." Michael answered.

"I know, but that is not all that is on your mind, is it?" Mickie answered.

"No." Michael quietly answered.

"Spill it." Mickie demanded.

"I need to know, what is TNA going to do about me being gone?" Michael asked.

"Well, with you gone, the X-Division title is vacated, and Bischoff told me that he has something for me to do until you get back on your feet." Mickie answered with a smile.

"Good." Michael answered. "Mickie, one more thing."

"What is it?" Mickie asked, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry that you are stuck taking care of me again..." Michael said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Mickie stepped down the steps that she was standing on, sat on his lap, and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, and we are going to get through this, okay?" Mickie smiled.

Michael smiled back, but did not say a word, because he knew that this was going to get bad really soon.

* * *

She hated leaving Michael alone for a while, but she had to go back to _Impact Wrestling_, because Eric Bischoff had something for her. She waited to make sure that Michael was all situated and ready to be left alone so she could head out to Florida to see what Eric had for her. So there she was, standing outside his office. She soon braced herself for what might be a career changing moment for her, or her last day in the company for all she knows.

With a little bit of hesistation in her actions that brought her to the door, she knocked.

"Come in." Bischoff said in his usual tone. Mickie casually walked in and took a seat in front of him.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Bischoff?" Mickie asked her.

"Yes, I did." Bischoff said. "I am sorry to hear about your friend Michael's accident about a month ago, and we are trying to find out who is responsible. But until then, I have something for you to do."

"Like what?" Mickie asked him, not liking where this conversation was going at the moment.

"Someone bought your contract." Bischoff said.

"Someone has bought my contract? Like who?" Mickie asked him.

"Our TNA Champion, Bobby Roode." Bischoff answered.

"He can't do this, can he? You can do something about it, right?" Mickie asked Bischoff.

"I couldn't do anything about it, even if I wanted to." Bischoff answered her. "The only thing I can tell you is to keep your spirits up, and really watch yourself, because this is going to get very interesting."

Mickie stood up from her seat, and exited the office, heading towards her locker room, she had to collect her thoughts. She did not like the situation because Mickie knew that Roode has been eying her, and not in the good way, but in the "I'll have you" way. Not just Roode, but Bischoff as well. He has a history and there have been rumors of him doing crap like that. Mickie kept that from Michael because he would have got in his face, and things would have been a lot worse than what they were now. All she could do was prey that this was going to be smooth, but of course, that was not going to be the case now, will it?

* * *

**AN: So, Bobby Roode bought Mickie James' contract huh? Just what is he going to do with that and the privelages that come with doing so? Not anything good, that is for damn sure. See what I mean next chapter...**


	4. Being Bobby Roode's Property

**AN: As we found out last chapter, Mickie James was told by Eric Bischoff that Bobby Roode, the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion, has bought her contract. Now that means a whole mess of things, and none of them are good. One of those things mean that Mickie is his property. She is going to find out the hard way soon enough what that means...**

**Chapter Three: Being Bobby Roode's Property**

Michael hated being home. For one thing, he hated not being on the road with Mickie, not keeping an eye on her, and her not keeping an eye on him. Two, god bless this woman's soul, but he hated being waited on hand and foot by this nurse. He had no real beef against her, but man did it piss him off that he had to be waited on by this woman. He just wanted to roll around, and have fun in the house, but no, he had to be a good little boy. He hated when she said that. His sister would say that, and it would piss him off to no end when she did that, and he loved her. What really got him was that he might not be able to walk again due to, sorry for beating a dead horse here ladies and gentlemen, someone running him down with a car. When he found them, damn the law, he was going to deal with them himself.

Michael peered at the clock, and saw that _Impact Wrestling _was on. He wheeled himself over to the couch, grabbed the remote, and flipped on the channel to see just in time, his Mickie James pick up a victory over Angelina Love. He smiled and was about to change the channel when Bobby Roode's music hit. Wondering what was going on, he sat the remote down, and just watched the entire scene before him unfold.

* * *

Mickie stood in the ring as Roode approached her. Clipboard in his hand. Mickie knew what this was about, but she figured that it would be best if she did not say anything. Roode smiled at her, and gave some fake applause as the boos roared down on him.

"I have to say, nice match, not better than me, but still." Roode said. Mickie mouthed at him, 'What do you want?' Then he motioned to his clipboard.

"Since Michael is gone due to his 'unfortunate' accident, I decided that I should aquire a certain Knockout services." Roode said. "Bischoff told me that I could, so I decided to do so. As of right now, Mickie James, you are now my property."

"What? What the hell are you doing?" Mickie screamed at him.

"You heard me! I own you now!" Roode screamed at her. "I can fire you if need be! Now, open the ropes before I decide to do just that!"

Mickie did as she was told, and held the ropes open for him. He then demanded that she walk ahead of him, Roode screaming the whole time as they disappeared down the tunnel.

Michael shut off the tv, and screamed at the top of his lungs. He was going to fucking kill Booby Roode, for more reasons than one. This has gotten a lot worse, but he knew that Roode was going to try something with Mickie, and soon.

* * *

Mickie quickly got to her locker room, and away from Roode. She immediately went for her cell phone to try and call Michael, because there was almost no chance that he did not see what had just happened, and he was going to want some answers.

Just as she was about to call him. Roode barged in, and slammed the door behind him, causing Mickie to jump and drop her cell phone.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Roode screamed at her.

"Nothing. I was just making a call." Mickie said innocently. Roode did not buy Mickie's answer, because balled up his fist, and punched her right in the face, knocking her to the floor.

Mickie felt some blood on her lip, but Roode was not done with her yet. He yanked her up by the hair, and pinned her against the wall.

"You are my property, and now I will do what I fucking want to you." Roode told her, his hand going into her shorts. Mickie let out a slight scream, and Roode punched her in the stomach. When Roode let her out of his tight grip, Mickie fell to the ground like a rag doll. Bobby Roode stood over her for a moment, taking in the sight of his property being in a fetal position. For some sick reason, it turned him on to see her being laid out like that. Laughing, he left the room, but before he was completely gone, he turned towards Mickie, who was on the ground in a heap.

"Don't worry, little girl. We are going to have a lot more fun later on." Bobby Roode said, slamming the door as he left.

When Mickie was sure that he was gone, she ran towards her bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. This was bad, but things were either going to start to look up, or things were going to get worse, right?

* * *

Michael was asleep in his bed when he felt someone on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a familiar figure on top of him. Even though it was dark in the room, Michael could tell that it was Mickie sitting on top of him, dressed in her bra and panties.

"Hey there, having a happy birthday?" Mickie said sweetly to him.

"I am now that you are here." Michael answered. "So, what is my birthday gift?"

"You will see..." Mickie answered, disappearing below the sheets.

"Michael smiled as pleasure rushed through his body.

* * *

**AN: I gave the chapter that ending because I wanted something sweet to happen to Mickie after Bobby Roode attacked her. That is not going to be a regular thing, just so you know. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	5. Slammiversary 2012

**AN: Just as things were starting to look up, the unthinkable happens. As Mickie soon finds out, Roode has some more things in store for her, and someone else comes in to torture Mickie as well...**

**Chapter Five: Slammiversary 2012**

Michael woke up the next morning, realizing Mickie was not next to him. He wanted to go see where she was, but he decided that he was going to lay in their bed for a few extra minutes. As he laid there, a nagging thought crossed his mind.

He was going to miss Slammiversary, one of TNA biggest Pay Per Views of the year, and not only that, it was their tenth Slammiversary. He was going to face AJ Styles at Slammiversary, but due to him being attacked, those plans had to be changed. Now AJ and Kurt Angle were going to face Daniels and Kazarian for the tag belts.

Now he really hated this. He really hated not being able to walk anymore, or so he thought that he was not going to be able to walk anymore.

Anyway, he was not going to lay in bed all day, he got up, got into his chair with little trouble, and wheeled himself out of the room. He heard Mickie on the phone talking with someone, and he wheeled himself closer to find out who she was talking to.

"Sure, that will be fine. I will tell him about it." Mickie said. "Alright, bye."

She opened the door to see Michael sitting there, arms crossed.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Mickie asked in a surprised voice.

"I wanted to see what you were doing." Michael answered. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Dixie Carter." Mickie said. "She wanted to do an interview with you about your accident and what happened."

"Fine with me." Michael answered coldly. Mickie picked up on his being irritable, and decided that she should pick at that to see what was wrong with him.

"Michael, what's wrong? Why are you angry?" Mickie asked sweetly. Michael snapped his head towards her, and suddenly his anger got the best of him.

"I am in a fucking chair for the rest of my life. That is why I am fucking angry!" Michael screamed. "I am in a fucking chair, going to miss Slammiversary because of some jealous prick. I am trapped her with a fucking stranger while you are living your dream! That is why I wanted to be a wrestler! I loved doing what I was doing and I got to spend a lot more time with the woman that I loved! Now I can't even do that anymore..."

Mickie felt tears stream down her face as Michael lowered his head and started to cry as well. This whole episode was hard on the both of them, but even though they had each other, this was bound to get worse, especially due to the fact that Bobby Roode bought her contract, and was forcing her to do what he wanted to do.

* * *

He was nervous, that was to say the very least. Michael felt as though his principal was coming home to talk to his parents, but this was not the case. Dixie Carter, his boss, basically was coming here to talk to him about what happened in the parking lot a few months earlier. He remembered how nervous he was when he first talked to her when he first joined TNA. He felt as if he was going to throw up numerous times during that interview.

Dixie arrived at about 7:00 in the afternoon. She sat in the living room, and Michael was in his chair a few feet inn front of her. He was not nervous, but he did feel as though she knew something that she did not want to tell him. Whether or not that was true or not still had to be determined.

"Michael, I have to say that I am really sorry about what happened to you." Dixie said with the upmost sincere sympathy.

"I know. Don't say it like that, you are acting as if it was you that ran me down." Michael said. "I can say for certain that you did not do it."

"The way that you say it, it seems to me that you know who did you in." Dixie said with a weak laugh.

Michael looked at her and nodded.

"What? How in the hell did you find that out?" Dixie said.

"Right before I was hit, I saw the faces of the two that did me in." Michael said.

"You said 'people'. There was more than one person?" Dixie asked him.

"A wrestler and a knockout." Michael answered. Dixie noted the look in his eyes, and that spelt trouble for the woman.

"Michael, I know you. Let me handle this. Please." Dixie pleaded.

"Nope." Michael said, a smile crossing his features.

"Michael, tell me, what are you going to do?" Dixie asked him, almost as if he was begging for an answer.

"I really think that it is time for you to go." Michael said, smiling as he walked, or rolled in this case, her towards the door.

"Michael, please-" Dixie asked, but Michael cut her off.

"Sorry, I have to rest now. See you later!" Michael smiled, shutting the door on her. Dixie stood there with a look of concern on her face.

Michael is definately planning something...

* * *

It was backstage at Slammiversary where Mickie watched Sting beat the hell out of Roode after he cheated to win in their TNA Championship match. Mickie couldn' help but to smile as she watched him limp towards the back.

Soon enough, the door to her locker room slammed shut, and she looked to see Roode standing there, glaring at her.

"You little bitch. Where where you!" Roode snarled at her.

"I was back here watching the match." Mickie said in an innocent tone. Roode did not like her tone, and he took it out on her and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"When you are my property, you are to do as I say! Do you hear me!" He screamed at her.

Mickie spat in his face, which was a bad mood because he was pissed as it was. He grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her to the middle of the floor.

"You are going to fucking pay for that, you little bitch." Roode snarled. He pinned her to the mat, and began to pummel her without any mercy. Mickie tried to shield herself from the champion's attack, but he still managed to beat her badly. Roode got up, and stared at Mickie's bleeding and beaten face. Grabbing his title belt, he quickly ran out of the locker room.

_Help me... Someone...please help me... _Mickie thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: Wow, Roode can be a dick, can't he? Well, Michael is going to find out what Roode did, and that is going to set up something down the road, a year from now, story time wise anyways. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	6. Building To A Comeback

**AN: After Roode's attack on her, Mickie James has to tell her boyfriend Michael what happened to her, but what will his reaction be, and will Mickie even tell him the truth about who attacked her? Only time can tell.**

**Chapter Seven: Building To A Comeback**

Mickie felt as though she went ten rounds with a big time boxer. When she came to, she very slowly got to her feet, and went into her bathroom. She looked at her face, and saw that it was very badly bruised and her lip was busted open. She had to go home soon, and she dreaded that. Not because she did not want to see Michael and find out how he was doing, but because she had to explain her face to Michael, and with the way that it looked, there was no way that she could do that.

She stayed in her bathroom for a while, trying to do the best that she could to try and fix up her face before she headed home. After a while, she noticed that she got her face cleaned up sort of well, but there still was visable damage to it. She could pass it off as work related injuries, she thought quickly. She went outside, quickly packed her bags, and went off towards her car, hoping that Michael would not question her face when she got home, but she knew that he would, so she thought up something in case he did.

* * *

Michael was asleep in his room, smiling as he remembered the ass whooping that Sting put on Roode. He enjoyed that, and loved replaying it for almost hours on end when he saw that happening. Michael smiled as he knew that the love of his life was going to be returning soon, and he knew that he was going to be back on his feet soon enough. Now, how was he going to do that? He does not know, but he knows that something in the future that will get him to make an unannounced return to wrestling.

Michael laid still as he heard the door unlocked and Mickie walk into the home. She dropped her bags at the door, and slowly walked up the steps. She stripped off her clothes, and laid right next to him. She gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek, and rolled over. Michael laid there, and he could have swore that he heard her softly crying. Michael chalked that up to him being tired.

He was going to find out the truth sooner or later, and god help all those that are involved then.

* * *

It was the next morning, and when Michael woke up, he noticed that Mickie was in their bathroom, talking to someone. It was not a friendly conversation as Michael soon figured out.

"Look, after what you did to me, you should be glad that I am not having you arrested, let alone not suing your ass for all you are worth. My face is still bruised from what you did to me." Mickie hissed into the phone.

"Don't threaten us, Roode. I am not afraid of you, you son of a bitch." Mickie hissed.

Michael was sort of taken aback with that. Why was she talking to Roode? Michael wondered as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"I do not care. When I get the chance, I am going to Dixie Carter to tell her what you did." Mickie shouted. "Fuck you, Roode!"

Mickie slammed the phone down, and Michael laid back down to pretend that he was asleep. He watched as she exited the bathroom, her face looking bruised and Michael literally had to resist the urge not to ask her what was the matter. He kept his suspicions to himself, but there was one thing and one person that he knew was responsible.

Bobby Roode.

* * *

**Inside Eric Bischoff's Office**

"What in the hell were you thinking!" Bischoff screamed at Roode.

"She disrespected me, she had to be thought a lesson." Roode said as if it was another day at the park for him.

"You nearly fucking killed her!" Bischoff screamed at her. "Now that gives her the right to go to Dixie and tell her what you did! That is going to ruin all of the things that we have worked for! All of my careful planning blown to shit. Thanks to you, you screwed up real good, Bobby!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Roode said, motioning for Madison Rayne to come over.

"Yeah? What did you want from me?" Madison Rayne asked the two of them.

"Sit right here, so we can talk business." Roode said with a smile on his face. Rayne did as she was told, but Eric was a little apprehensive about these new developments, and he let it show when he spoke.

"Really? What on earth can she do?" Bischoff asked.

"During her match with Mickie James this week, I am going to be at ringside, and I will interfere in that match." Roode said with a smile.

"May I ask, what do you plan on doing in that match?" Bischoff asked.

"I am going to do what I have to do to let that little tramp know her place. That is exactly what I am going to do." Roode smiled.

"This better work, because if it doesn't, all three of our asses are on the line here. Don't you forget it!" Bischoff said, driving home the point on the last few words.

* * *

Michael was sitting at home, watching the match between Madison Rayne and Mickie James. He felt as if something was going to happen, and his feelings were confirmed when Roode decided to walk down to ringside. Michael watched, and then cheered as Mickie got the roll up victory after Roode's interference went very haywire. That caused a smile to come across Michael's face.

Then things started to turn. Michael watched as Madison attack Mickie from behind, and then Roode got involved. Madison held Mickie as Roode hit her with the TNA Championship. Mickie was on the ground, and on the ground for a very long time. Roode stood over her and held up the title as if he did something he could have been proud of.

At this point, Michael shut off the TV, and growled in frustration. All Michael could do was to sit there, and pray that she was alright. He knew at that moment that he had enough, and that it was time for him to make a return, especially with Slammiversary almost a month away...

* * *

**AN: Well, it seems that a certain superstar is planning to make a return at Slammiversary 2013. What else is going to happen? Wait and find out!**


	7. Slammiversary 2013

**AN: Alright, let me explain something before the next chapter begins. This part will take place right before Slammiversary 2013, a little over a month to be precise. I have no idea what matches are going to take place then, so I am just going to throw out the title match that Roode has with AJ Styles. Also, TNA will soon find out who ran down Michael Harris shortly before Slammiversary 2012. Thank you, and enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: Slammiversary 2013**

Michael's eyes was watching the screen intensely. At the beginning of the show, Dixie Carter told the fans of _Impact Wrestling _that she knew who ran him over last year. Michael knew himself, and now he had to watch as Dixie was going to tell the world who did the heinious attack on him last year. Dixie and Steve (Sting's real first name) told him to watch the show. Michael again knew who ran him over, and Dixie knew that he knew who ran him over. The only reason that Michael was watching this was to see the reaction of the crowd, and the reactions of the people that knew him best.

Dixie was in the ring, and to no one surprise at all, Bobby Roode and Madison Rayne came out and interupted Dixie as she was about to speak.

Once Roode and Madison Rayne were done saying their piece, they were making as if they were going to leave, but Dixie stopped them. Then she said what everyone did not know in this instance.

"You two are the ones that ran him down." Dixie said, earning gasps of disbelief from everyone. Roode snatched the mic from her, and smiled.

"Yeah, I did it." Roode admitted. "Me and Madison ran him down like a dog in the street. I did it for two reasons. One, I wanted him out of the way because I knew that he was gonna make a play for the title, and also because I wanted to buy Mickie James' contract from Bischoff. He gave me the contract right after I did the work. Once I beat AJ Styles at Slammiversary, there will be no one left that can stand a chance against me."

With those chilling words, Roode and Rayne left the ring to loud boos and jeers alike.

* * *

Mickie just stared at the screen as she was backstage. She had disbelief, shock, and anger all on her face. It made sense now. Michael was ran down because Roode wanted her. Bischoff planned the entire thing, and gave her to Roode as payment.

She hated him. She fucking hated him now. She had to get back and talk to Michael, but not before running into Roode and Rayne.

"Great, now what do you two want?" Mickie asked in an irritable tone.

"For one, at Slammiversary, you are gonna accompany us to the ring to face AJ." Roode demanded, and then out of nowhere, he punched her, knocking her to the ground.

"Second, if you ever talk to me like that again, I will make sure that 'boyfriend' of yours is right beside his piece of shit sister. Got it?" Roode all but screamed at her.

"Y-yeah." Mickie said, rubbing her face.

"I do not think that you do." Roode said in a sinster tone. He motioned for Madison to leave, and when she shut the door, Roode advanced on her.

"What are you doing?" Mickie asked, fear rising in her voice.

"Teaching you a lesson." Roode said in an ice cold voice.

* * *

It was late at night when Michael heard Mickie come home. For some strange reason, her coming home this time felt different. She did what she always did, drop her stuff at the door, and walk into their bedroom. She stripped to her underwear, but this time, before she could get into the bed, Michael flipped on the lights, and saw her face. She had a black eye, and a cut bottom lip. Her face was slightly bruised, as if it was healing.

"Mickie, what happened to you?" Michael said, voice sounding concerned.

"Roode...did this to me..." Mickie said. "Bischoff made me his property, and if I don't do what he says, he'll fire me."

"Mickie." Michael said. Mickie did not want to talk about it any further, even after Michael all but begged her to do so. Mickie just slept there, cuddled against him, and crying in her sleep.

Michael was determined. Something had to be done about this. He decided that he was going to pay TNA Champion Bobby Roode a little visit when he least expected it...

* * *

**SLAMMIVERSARY 2013**

Mickie sat in Roode's locker room, feeling really nervous. One, for some reason she has not been able to get a hold of Michael for some strange reason. Two, now was the time that she had to follow Roode out to the ring, and basically help him win against AJ Styles. Michael and AJ were really good friends, and now he was in the spot that Michael should be in.

Roode walked over to her, and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir." Mickie said, obidiently. She walked over to the door, and opened it. Roode walked right past her, and she followed him and Madison Rayne obidently. She felt like a slave or battered woman who got beat whenever she did something wrong, and she hoped that Roode was going to get her comuppance sooner, rather than later.

Little did she know that something big was going to happen...

* * *

The match between AJ and Roode was pretty much back and forth, both men too proud to give the other an inch. Mickie watched at ringside along with Madison Rayne as Roode got the upper hand on AJ Styles. Then, out of nowhere, AJ hit the pele, but only got a two count. Roode then got back on AJ, putting him down with a DDT, getting a two count from that as well.

It was obvious that Roode was getting impatient, and it showed. Roode got the TNA Title as Rayne had the ref distracted. Mickie grabbed her, causing her to fall from the apron. Mickie quickly looked to the ring, and saw Roode in the ring, glaring at her. He was too busy to notice, but then AJ rolled him up, only to get a two count from that. Roode, got really pissed off, and hit AJ with the title, getting himself disqualified. Roode did not care, but he just kept on attacking AJ. Mickie tried to leave, but Bully Ray and Bischoff stopped her from doing so. Bully Ray threw her into the ring, and she backed away from him, only to run into Roode. She turned, and jumped back, only to be caught and held by Bully Ray.

"You little bitch! Now you are gonna pay for everything that you caused to go wrong!" Roode screamed at her. Bully Ray and Bischoff cheered him on, and Roode grabbed a steel chair that Roode slid into the ring. Mickie was struggling, trying to get out of Bully Ray's grip, but it was no use.

_If anybody can hear me, please help me... _Mickie silently prayed. Roode reared back, chair in hand, and was about to hit Mickie. Mickie closed her eyes, and braced for the hit...

* * *

**AN: Just a quick note, I had this written before Destination X 2012. In the rest of the story, Roode is still going to be TNA Champion until written otherwise. I have decided that a certain person's return will be in the next chapter. Sorry about that. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed the story and be sure to check out the next part!**


	8. Road For Redemption and Glory

**AN: After a little bit of computer trouble, I am now back to finish this story. When the story last left off, Mickie James was about to be hit by a chair by Bobby Roode. Mickie thinks that no one will be there to help her in this time of need. Much to her delight, she is about to be proven wrong, by someone close to her with a secret to show everyone...**

**Chapter Eight: Epilogue: Road For Redemption and Glory**

Mickie had Roode pacing in front of her, holding a chair. She looked around and hoped to the gods above for a miracle. AJ was out cold on the outside of the ring, and she knew that no one in the back was going to come out to her aid. This was supposed to be a "storyline", but in all honesty, this was for real. Bischoff and Bully Ray was holding each of her arms, giving Roode a free and open shot with the steel chair that he was holding in his hand at the current moment. Roode seemed to have enough waiting, and he leaned in, and grabbed her face so that she would be forced to look at her directly in the eyes.

"Say hello to your crippled boyfriend for me." Roode said with a sinister smile. Mickie watched in horror as Roode took a step back, and got ready to swing the chair that he was holding. The only thing that she could do was close her eyes, and brace for the hit.

_Dear god, please help me. I need a miracle right about now! _Mickie prayed.

* * *

Mickie slowly opened her eyes for a brief moment, only to see Roode about to hit her, and that is when she got desperate. She began to plead with him not to do this, but her frantic and heartfelt pleas fell on deaf ears.

Roode then took another step, and that is when she was about to hit her.

Then the lights went dark. Everyone wondered what was happening backstage, or what was going to happen. Everyone, Mickie included, had no idea what this was about. Then it happened. The all too familiar _Hellraiser _by _Motorhead _began to blare through the arena, and then an all too familiar figure appeared on the ramp, dressed in Black Jeans, some black boots, and a black t-shirt with a _Motorhead _insignia on it, and he was carrying a sledgehammer. They all looked as though they saw a ghost, especially Mickie James. There was no doubt in anyone's mind as to who that young man really was.

"My god, Michael Harris has returned!"

* * *

Michael stood there for a few moments, glaring at the ring. Everyone stood there, in pure shock that he was here, at Slammiversary. Michael's glare turned to a smile, and he slowly made his way to the ring. Roode barked to Bully Ray to go and stop him. Bully Ray did as he was told, and ran right at Michael. Bully swung at Michael with the chair that he carried, and missed badly. Michael responded by burying the sledgehammer right into his face, knocking Bully Ray out. Bischoff and Madison Rayne were gone through the crowd, and then it was Roode staring down Michael as he stood alone. Michael dropped his sledgehammer that he was carrying, not even breaking eye contact with Roode.

He pulled his shirt off over his head, and then stepped onto the apron. Roode was on Michael as soon as he stepped into the ring. Roode managed to get a few hits in, but Michael turned it around, and rained blows down on the TNA Champion. Roode slid out of the ring, and tried to get out through the crowd, but Michael was right on him. Michael grabbed him by the hair, and dragged him back to ringside. He through him over the barricade, and right on the announce table where Tenay and Tazz were sitting. Roode quickly slid off of that table, and right into the ring. He grabbed the chair that was laying there, and almost dared Michael to get in the ring. Michael stood there, glaring at Roode. Michael slid in the ring, and Roode came right at him with the chair. Michael quickly grabbed Roode, hitting him with a spine buster.

Michael grabbed the chair that was on the floor, and waited for Bobby to get up. Roode staggered to his feet, and Michael hit him in the head with the chair.

Michael dropped the chair, and slid out of the ring. He was about to leave, but his foot hit the sledgehammer. Michael looked up, and saw that Roode was getting to his feet, well, his knees, anyway. Michael picked up the sledgehammer, and got back in the ring.

Michael stood over Bobby Roode for a few moments, and then drove the sledgehammer right into his back. He then grabbed the TNA World Title, and stood over the broken Bobby Roode. With the roar of the crowd behind him, he held up both the championship, and the sledgehammer in each of his hands. He placed the title on Bobby Roode, and slid out of the ring. He made his way up the ramp, and once he got to the top of it, he turned back to the crowd, and held up his hands once more.

_Man, it is good to be back. _Michael thought to himself. With that, he made his way to the backstage area.

* * *

Michael made sure that he was long gone back to Richmond before Mickie came looking for him after the PPV. He knew that he had some explaining to do once they got face to face, but he decided that would be better once they got home, because he did not want to do it at the show.

Speaking of which, as he sat back at the home that he and Mickie shared, his phone was ringing off the hook from everyone that he knew. Sting, AJ, Tesslocker, hell, he was sure that almost everyone at TNA called him. The fact was, he was not supposed to be back at Slammiversary. He was not supposed to be back, period.

Michael jumped slightly when the door opened, and Mickie walked in. Michael quietly stood up, and braced himself for the lashing that he was bound to get.

"Michael, I want an explanation." Mickie said sternly. Michael nodded, and led her to the couch in the living room.

"I got ran down a year ago, by Roode and Madison Rayne." Michael began. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw their faces in the car when it hit me. I was paralyzed for about seven months after that attack. Then Steve came to me, and said that Bischoff was behind it, and that he needed me back because I deserved to take him down. That was the night that you came home and told me that Roode was hurting you. I was determined to get back and take revenge on that son of a bitch for hurting you, and I did it tonight."

"Why did you not tell me this?" Mickie asked him.

"I wanted to, but I was afraid of what Roode was going to do you if he did what he did to me. I wanted to get him, and surprise you at the same time." Michael said.

"You did that, all too well." Mickie said, letting a smile cross her face. Michael slightly smiled at her in return. He was glad that she was not mad at him, but that did not mean he was out of the doghouse.

"So, did Dixie or Sting tell you when you were coming back to _Impact!_?" Mickie asked.

"This week." Michael said. "I did all of this for you by the way."

"I know, I love you, too." Mickie said, leaning in to kiss him.

Michael smiled. It was all too good to be back in action.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: The final story in this series will take place around Bound For Glory, and will be posted in the same time frame. Thanks for sticking with me, and stay tuned for more by me!**


End file.
